


Tales of Adventure- Genesis of a Daydream

by nopenoper



Series: Tales of Adventure- A Series of One-Shots [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Daddy Issues, F/M, Inspired by Music, Mentioned Gabriel Agreste, Mermaid Marinette Dupain-Cheng, One Shot Collection, im low-key proud of it so far
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 08:40:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16301819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nopenoper/pseuds/nopenoper
Summary: In which Adrien has daddy issues and a boat and Mer!Marinette is curious.





	Tales of Adventure- Genesis of a Daydream

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little drabble inspired by this song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QzEuAu4K0l8&list=PLindPgrQOiExWvSEQ5wvS_NqSc8nonD2m&index=2&t=0s 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

A boat crashing through a wave. It's a small sailboat compared to the open deep ocean, and any mistakes or even a well-timed cruel blow from the mighty ocean could crack its hull and swallow it like it never existed. There was a lot to lose, being so small out here.

But those odds did nothing to dampen the fire within the young seafarer's belly. The voyager was all alone, there not being enough supplies nor space for a crew, but they continued to call themselves Captain nonetheless. Because that’s what’s necessary to keep your sanity when you’re constantly surrounded by raw nature that could beat you to a pulp in mere moments. You give yourself a tad of power, a bit of civilization to counteract the barely contained chaos of the waves cresting, wind gusting, sun beating down, and the occasional gull’s _squawk._

And also because he found it a bit amusing.

But the Captain would have it no other way. To him, the sea was not to be feared. Respected, yes, and to be wary of, but not feared. Because though the sound of nothing but the waves grew eerie at times, and though the knowledge that even a nick on the back of one’s leg from one of the ropes could summon sharks to swirl around the vessel that could tip and devour everything in minutes would keep any sane man awake for some nights, the sea meant freedom. It meant getting away from that place which he once called home.

The Captain shuddered to think about it- even thinking of the place still brought about that choking feeling in his throat and lungs, the memory of being locked up, barely able to move within both the physical bars on the house’s windows and the restraints of his schedule and his status, scarcely enough air to breathe. It was so cold, too- the occasional embrace from his father’s flimsy attempt to build a connection or even the reassuring pat on the back from a friend were not enough to fight back the chill.

Adrien looked up towards the sky, closing his eyes to allow his face to bask in the warm sun and took a deep breath of the fresh salty sea air.

Yes, this was much better.

Even when he was still locked up in his shackles of responsibility and fear, he was able to look out from his window to the sea and remember that there was something better, and that he could be free one day. And here he was.

He tightened his grip on the ropes, and focused his attention back to the maps, then the horizon. One day, as soon as he found his way to his destination port and was able to buy a bigger ship, then he would be able to go back and bring his friends with him. They could then go anywhere, with no one to stop them. They’d be able to do what they wished, love who they wished, dream what they wished.

_I’ll come get you Nino and Felix, mes amis, and then we can be free together. Father will not be able to do anything to stop us._

_We’ll be free._

 

...

 

It was getting a tad too quiet.

Adrien began to sing his usual repertoire of songs that his late mother used to sing around the house when she thought no one was listening. There were no true lyrics that Adrien could remember, so he just made up his own.

His tenor voice carried the tune over the waves where the notes seemed to be swallowed up, but that was okay. Adrien didn’t need to please anyone but himself. Taking a moment to thank the powers that be for his solace found in the sea, he draped a few fingers over the side to meet the water flowing down the sides.

Adrien was happy, and he was hopeful.

* * *

 

And under the waters, watching and swimming along underneath the hull, was one of the Ocean’s own children.

She was immensely curious about the handsome land-dweller with the beautiful voice in the boat who, despite being alone, had seemed quite content surrounded by water for the last twenty-two sun-cycles. She, despite all of the warnings from her pod, was just barely able to resist the urge to pull on one of the fingers slicing through the water, just to know what they feel like, to confirm that they were real. And so that curiosity cut Marinette even deeper.


End file.
